


Duty

by vix_spes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has always striven to do whatever his father asks of him but is this more than Arthur is capable of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

“Forgive me Uther, but you can't be serious?” Gaius couldn't believe what he had just heard, he had to be imagining things.

“And why not? Surely this is the most logical solution to all of my problems. This would ensure that a true Pendragon remains on the throne of Camelot.”

“But what you're suggesting, Sire...”

“What I'm suggesting makes perfect sense. Any king in my place would do the same if he were able. It solves all of my problems.”

“But surely Arthur should have a say in this? Uther, please, think of your son.”

“Arthur is the Crown Prince of Camelot, Gaius. He will do what is expected of him.”

“Even if it leads to his death? Will you still ask this of him then? Uther, I know of no way for a man to carry a child. I have never heard of such a thing. If it were indeed possible, there is no guarantee that it could happen safely, for both parent and child. If it were possible and Arthur got with child, there is no guarantee that Arthur or the child would survive the pregnancy never mind the birth itself. It's too dangerous. Uther, I cannot, in good conscience, help you with this.”

“Gaius, I am not asking for your assistance, I am telling you that you are going to do this. I am not naïve enough to think you destroyed all of your research during the Purge. Surely you have something to ensure that this can come to pass. There has to be a spell or potion somewhere that could be of use. What of Sigan's tomb or the crypts? Could there be something there?” Uther continued talking as Gaius remained resolutely silent. “Gaius, if you refuse to help me then I will find someone who will. No doubt even the services of sorcerers can be bought for the right price.”

“But Sire, remember what happened to Ygraine...”

“I am unlikely to ever forget what happened to my wife Gaius, but my duty is to the people of Camelot. You will find a way for Arthur to carry a child, a true Pendragon heir. That is an order.”

“Very well Sire. If you will excuse me, I clearly have a lot of research to do.” The bow that Gaius gave could just barely be classed as respectful before he was turning to leave the room. He had almost reached the door when Uther called out to him.

“And Gaius? Don't mention a word of this to Arthur. I shall inform him of his duty when I deem the time to be right.”

“Sire.”

~*~

Arthur listened with dawning horror as his father detailed his plans to ensure that the line of succession was guaranteed with a truly royal heir. Not only that but one that was completely loyal to Camelot. Surely his father had gone mad? There could be no other reasonable explanation for this.

“Am I to understand this correctly Father. You want me to carry the heir to Camelot?”

“Yes, that is correct. I fail to see why this is so hard to understand. We need to ensure that the Pendragon line continues. You've failed to show any interest whatsoever in any of the princesses that were deemed suitable to be your bride. Then again, maybe that was for the best. Daughters do have a disturbing tendency to be more loyal to their fathers than their husbands. Yes, you carrying the child really is the most logical option.”

“And how do you propose that I carry this child Sire? It may come as a surprise to you but I am male and lack the requisite parts to both create and sustain a child.”

“Don't be facetious Arthur, it isn't becoming of a prince. Of course I'm aware that you're male. There are ways and means that will enable you to carry the heir.”

“Ways and means? You mean magic, don't you? But Father, magic is banned...”

“A king must use all of the weapons in his arsenal for the good of his people, Arthur. Gaius has found a way that will enable you to bear an heir to the Pendragon name.”

“And what of my duties as Crown Prince? I can hardly patrol when I'm big with child.”

“That task can be undertaken by senior knights in your stead while you attend to other responsibilities within the citadel. You are the Crown Prince of Camelot Arthur, and you will do your duty to her. That is an order.”

Arthur was completely blindsided. He knew that his father could be high-handed and would happily ride roughshod over other people to get his way but there was a difference between knowing about it and being subjected to it like this. Arthur was furious. This was his life but his father didn't seem to care about that in the slightest. Arthur couldn't help his hands clenching into fists at his father's words and, when he did manage to speak, it was through gritted teeth.

“Seeing as I apparently have no say in whether or not I will be carrying a child, do I at least have a say in who my partner is?”

“Of course you do Arthur, I'm not completely unreasonable. I've had a list drawn up of suitable candidates. All of them are from respected families and have shown nothing but loyalty to Camelot. Any one of them would make a suitable sire for the future heir of Camelot.”

Arthur took the proffered piece of parchment with a sinking feeling, fairly certain of the names that he would see inscribed there. When he looked at the list, he found that he hadn't been wrong. All of the men listed were indeed all loyal to Camelot, a mixture of knights and advisors but they were all cronies of his father and all at least twenty years older than Arthur. He had no desire to bed any of them. Taking a deep breath, he dropped the parchment of the table and looked up at his father.

“And what if I already have a lover?”

“What? Why have I not heard of this before?”

“Because it wasn't necessary for you to know Father. We have been nothing but discreet and he is the reason that I have never been interested in any of the visiting princesses. If I am going to do this then it will be with someone that I love.”

“Love? Love doesn't come into it, this is about duty Arthur. Your duty to me and to Camelot.”

“I will do my duty to Camelot, Father, as I always have done but I will do it with my lover and no-one else. I can assure you that he is of suitable rank and utterly loyal to Camelot.”

“Are you refusing to reveal who your lover is?”

“I am, Father. You and Camelot have had everything else. I intend to try and keep at least one thing for myself.”

Uther was silent for a long time before he finally spoke. “Very well, just promise me that it isn't a servant.”

“I can promise you that Father. May I take my leave?”

Arthur barely waited for his father to wave his hand in dismissal before he was out of the door, collaring a passing maidservant and instructing her to find Sir Leon and send him to Arthur's chambers.

(~*~)

Once inside his chambers, Arthur couldn't help but hurl several pieces of crockery at the wall, even though he knew that he would get an earful from Merlin later that evening, but his anger was already fading into something more like sadness. He knew that it was important to carry on the Pendragon name but surely his father was asking too much of him? Did he truly expect Arthur to carry a child? Was it even possible?

His thoughts in turmoil, Arthur moved over to the window, looking out over Camelot as his mind replayed the conversation with his father over and over again. He was so lost in thought that he failed to hear the knock on his door or the entrance of the very knight that he had requested to see. He was completely oblivious until Sir Leon touched him on the shoulder and called his name.

“Arthur?”

Arthur spun around with a gasp. “Leon! When did you get here?”

“About five minutes ago. The maid knocked and I called out several times but you didn't answer. Is everything okay? What did your father want?”

Leon's innocent question was too much for Arthur and he shook his head mutely, feeling embarrassingly close to tears. Trying to avoid the question, he leant forward and buried his face in Leon's neck, fisting his hands in Leon's cloak and taking in the familiar smells of Leon, sweat and the oil that they used in the armoury for the swords. To his relief, Leon didn't comment on Arthur's uncharacteristic behaviour and simply wrapped his arms tightly around Arthur and held him close. They had been stood for almost half an hour before Leon tried again.

“Arthur? Are you going to tell me what your father wanted?”

A wet sob escaped from Arthur's throat before he turned his face enough that he could be heard but otherwise refused to move from the comfort of Leon's arms. “How much time have you got?”

“That bad?”

Arthur nodded against Leon's throat. “That bad.”

He felt Leon's arms tighten around him briefly and a kiss be placed on his forehead before Leon took a step backwards. “Okay, I'm going to get Owain to take care of my duties for the night; he owes me several favours and then I'll stop by my chambers and get rid of my mail. Shall I ask the kitchens to send up our dinner?”

“I feel too sick to eat.”

“Okay, I'll see if Gaius has anything to help and get Merlin to bring something cold in case you're hungry later. Okay? I'll be back as soon as I can and we'll deal with whatever your father has come up with.”

True to his word, Leon was back within half an hour, his chainmail and cloak replaced by a soft, worn tunic in the colours of Cameliard. He was preceded into the room by Merlin, who carried a tray of bread, cheese and cold meats that they could pick at during the evening if they wanted to. For once, Merlin was quick and silent as he completed a few tasks before withdrawing from the room, leaving the two of them alone. As much as he had grown to enjoy Merlin's cheeky and insolent comments, today Arthur couldn't help but feel grateful for Merlin's discretion, struggling as he was to find the words to tell Leon.

It shouldn't be this difficult.

If he couldn't talk to Leon about this then he wasn't going to be able to talk to anybody. After all, this affected Leon just as much as it affected Arthur seeing as Leon was the lover that Arthur had refused to name. It was something that had developed over time. Several years older than Arthur when he had first arrived in Camelot Leon had been nothing more than a friend to Arthur while Leon was a squire. That had all changed when it had been Arthur's turn to serve his time as a squire to one of the older knights. Despite the fact that Arthur was the heir to Camelot, Uther was insistent that, just as he had, Arthur would serve his time in each rank of Camelot's forces.

Arthur couldn't really pinpoint the moment when everything had changed and Leon had made the transition from being just a friend to, well, to everything. Leon had been Arthur's first real friend, confidante, his first kiss, first awkward exploratory fumblings and first lover. Arthur had nervously confessed his love for Leon shortly after his coming of age and the two of them had embarked upon a relationship that, for a long time, nobody had been privy to. Arthur had guarded it fiercely, desperate for something, someone, that he had chosen for himself. Someone that loved him because of who he was rather than the fact that he was the Crown Prince of Camelot.

Their privacy had been aided by the fact that Arthur had never kept a manservant for too long but that had all changed when the King had appointed Merlin to Arthur's service. To Arthur's relief, upon his discovery of the true nature of the relationship between Arthur and Leon, Merlin hadn't said anything and had guarded the secret as closely as Leon and Arthur themselves.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur closed his eyes and started relating the particulars of the meeting with his father. The quicker he started talking, the quicker it was over with and then all that was left to deal with was Leon's response. That was the important thing because Arthur wasn't going to be able to do this without Leon.

“I told my father that I would do my duty to Camelot but if I was going to do this, then I would do it with my lover or not at all. Not that I revealed who my lover is. So, how do you feel about children?” Arthur tried to make a joke of his words but knew that they had fallen flat by the serious look on Leon's face.

“Arthur, I'm the youngest son of a minor king, a knight in the service of another king and I'm in love with another man; do you think the idea of children has ever crossed my mind? I have two older brothers, both of whom have heirs already, so having children of my own was never a necessity. But this isn't about me, it's about you. It's you that will be carrying this baby if you decide to go ahead with this.”

“How can I not go ahead with it Leon? My father has demanded it of me. What choice do I have? I can't even run away.” Arthur knew that he sounded bitter but he didn't care. “Where could I run to? All the allies of my father would simply return me here where I would still have to go through with it only that time it would be with someone my father deemed suitable. Or, I end up in the kingdom of one of Camelot's enemies and, at best, I'm kept prisoner or at worse, I'm killed. It's a no-win situation.”

What could Leon say in response to that? The two of them sat in silence wrapped around each other before Arthur finally broke.

“I'm scared, Leon.”

Were it anybody else, those words would never have left Arthur's lips. He was a Pendragon and they didn't show fear, never mind admit to it out loud. This was different though, this wasn't just anybody; this was Leon. No-one knew Arthur as well, not even Merlin. Arthur could barely remember a time when Leon hadn't been there, even before they became lovers. Leon might be Arthur's lover now but he was still his rock. After everything they'd been through, he was hardly going to judge Arthur for admitting to his fears.

“I'd be worried if you weren't, Arthur.”

“It's just … how is it possible? How can a man carry a child?”

“I have no idea. That's something that only Gaius can answer although magic has to be involved.”

“Precisely! So why is my father so willing to use magic for this when magic in Camelot is banned and he's had people killed for far less? It's doesn't make sense!”

“I know. We can't comment on why Uther makes these decisions but he's clearly willing to do anything for Camelot. He thinks this is in her best interests.”

“What about my best interests? I'm his son, Leon! My mother died in childbirth; what if the same happens to me?”

“Don't. Don't say things like that.”

“Why not? It's surely got to be a possibility. If I go ahead with this, bearing an heir for Camelot may well kill me.”

“That may be true but that doesn't mean it's a possibility that I want to consider. I don't want to lose you, Arthur.”

“I don't know what to do.” The words were barely a whisper.

“I can't make the decision for you. I can't do this for you but I will support you, whatever decision you make, even if it means leaving Camelot.”

Craning his neck, Arthur could see the sincerity written on Leon's face an knew that Leon meant every word he had said. If Arthur decided to leave Camelot, then Leon would forsake his oath of loyalty to the crown and follow him. A ghost of a smile crossed Arthur's lips as he pressed a kiss to Leon's lips.

“I know. I love you.”

“I love you too. Sleep, we'll speak to Gaius in the morning then make a decision.”

(~*~)

The following morning found the two of them in Gaius' chambers as he explained the combination of potion and spell that would allow Arthur to carry a child. They'd already gone through the, to Arthur and Leon, slightly humiliating experience of admitting that they were lovers (something that Gaius agreed to keep from Uther) and that yes, they had an active sex life thank you very much so conception shouldn't be a problem. Neither Arthur nor Leon was delighted with Gaius' admission that he hadn't found any evidence of anybody actually going through with this and that everything he had, all of the information, was very much theoretical. There were no guarantees.

“I'm so sorry Arthur. I'm very much fumbling in the dark here. I've explained all of the risks to Uther and the fact that there are no guarantees but...”

“But he won't listen. I know Gaius. That much has been apparent from the very beginning. If you didn't give him the answers and the information that he wanted then he would have got it from somewhere, from someone else. If it has to be anyone, I'd much rather it be you Gaius. At the very least I trust you, we both do.”

“And I will do my very best not to betray that trust, Arthur. I'm going to take care of you to the very best of my abilities.”

“I have no doubt that you will. Now, explain it for me one last time?”

~*~

By the time that Arthur reached the end of his third month, he was starting to regret going ahead with his father's plan.

Arthur and pregnancy did not agree in the slightest.

In fact, they disagreed so much that Merlin had moved into the empty servants chamber next to Arthur's while Leon had all but moved into Arthur's chambers in an attempt to better take care of him. Even so, the true nature of the relationship between the Crown Prince and the First Knight of Camelot had gone unnoticed, mostly thanks to Merlin running interference for them.

Despite Gaius' warnings that there was no way, no evidence to know if this would work, once Arthur had undergone the necessary steps that would allow him to conceive, it hadn't taken very long for Gaius to confirm that Arthur was indeed with child. Merlin, who had been present in his capacity as Gaius' assistant as well as Arthur's manservant, had muttered that that was hardly surprising considering the amount of sex that Arthur and Leon seemed to have. Arthur had rolled his eyes at the comment, not in the least surprised by Merlin's audacity, but Leon had turned practically purple in mortification and it earned Merlin a clip round the ear from Gaius.

Uther had been highly delighted by the news that Arthur was pregnant and have even gone so far as to comment that there should never have been any doubt; Arthur was a Pendragon so of course this was going to work. Arthur hadn't bothered to say anything in response because, in all likelihood, it would be ignored anyway. However, Arthur did speak up when his father started talking about making an announcement to the court about the pregnancy, stating that he thought it was a bad idea. He was even more grateful when Gaius spoke up to support him, pointing out that although Arthur had managed to get pregnant easily, they did not know if the rest of the pregnancy would progress as smoothly. Uther hadn't been happy but he had finally acquiesced to Arthur and Gaius' wishes that the announcement would be delayed until a time that they deemed suitable.

While the first few weeks went smoothly, it didn't take long for things to go downhill. No matter how much sleep he got, Arthur was permanently exhausted and, when he was able to eat, he found himself throwing up a considerable amount of the meals that he consumed. Half the time he couldn't face food anyway and not even the enticement of his favourite foods being personally prepared by the head cook was enough to overcome the nausea. Merlin was having to resort to brewing anti-nausea concoctions on a daily basis but even they weren't helping as much as they should be.

Unbeknownst to Arthur and Leon, Gaius and Merlin had started researching whether the remedies effectiveness could be improved by liberal application of Merlin's magic. They couldn't think of anything else that could possibly help. Regardless of the strength of the draughts that Gaius was giving to Arthur, they simply weren't helping. Arthur didn't know it but, in sheer desperation, Merlin had already been using his magic to try and help Arthur deal with the side-effects of being pregnant and Arthur had responded well to it so far. With that being the case, Merlin had every intention of continuing to do this for the rest of Arthur's pregnancy. As far as Merlin was concerned, there wasn't going to be any possibility of Arthur not making it through this pregnancy and he would use every possible means available to him to ensure that that happened. If he had to go Kilgharrah or even the druids, he would. The important thing was that both Arthur and his baby survived.

Besides, what Arthur and Leon didn't know couldn't hurt them, right? And anyway, they'd already used magic to bring this child into existence, a little bit more was hardly going to hurt.

~*~

When Arthur was six months pregnant, his news was revealed to the court in a most dramatic fashion. And certainly not one that Arthur would have chosen.

In direct contrast to the first three months of his pregnancy, Arthur positively sailed through the fourth and fifth months with that tell-tale pregnant glow. His morning sickness had finally disappeared, much to Leon's relief, but his cravings had appeared with a vengeance and both Leon and Merlin found themselves sent to the kitchens at all hours of the day for any number of weird combinations of food. It earned them more than a few strange looks from the head cook but, considering that pregnant men were hardly the norm, it wasn't as though anyone had stumbled upon Arthur being pregnant as being the reason behind the strange food requests. What the lack of morning sickness had also resulted in was the inevitable weight gain that came with pregnancy.

That had resulted in something that very few people other than Leon had ever seen; an insecure Arthur.

Arthur had never been out of shape in his life. His father had given him his first (wooden) sword when he was barely three years old and it hadn't been uncommon to see Arthur toddling around after the knights while his nanny kept a very close eye on him. That hadn't changed as he grew older although he had soon both lost the nanny and progressed to a real sword. As soon as he was deemed ready, Arthur was given private instruction from one of the older knights who had been forced to retire from the knights of Camelot before becoming a squire just before his tenth birthday. He had dedicated hours to his training over the years and it showed in his ability as both a huntsman and a swordsman, not to mention in his body.

All of that had now changed.

Arthur had never been insecure about his looks in the past. He knew he was good-looking - the number of times he had been propositioned by both men and women was testament to that - but what he hadn't realised was how much he felt his attractiveness was tied up in his fitness. He knew that Leon was with him because of him, not because he was a prince - why would that matter when Leon was a prince himself, albeit a lesser one - but that didn't stop the doubts creeping in. Arthur had noticed that the amount he was propositioned had started tailing off in the last couple of months and the only thing that he could think of was that he was no longer attractive now that he was, well, now that he was fat. The fact that he and Leon hadn't had sex in weeks was further proof of this to Arthur's mind. Of course, true to form, he kept what he was thinking and feeling bottled up until, inevitably, it all exploded one evening in his chambers.

"Do you not find me attractive anymore?"

Thankfully, Merlin was no longer in the vicinity, having disappeared for the evening. It was just Arthur and a clearly bewildered Leon.

"Do I not find you attractive anymore? Arthur, what on earth are you talking about?"

“Nobody has tried to proposition me in months and we haven't had sex in weeks. Ever since you knew that I was interested in you, you haven't been able to keep your hands off me for too long.”

If Arthur hadn't been so angry, he would have laughed at how quickly Leon started blushing.

“The only thing that I can think of is that I'm so fat – because I'm pregnant with your baby, I might add – that you don't find me attractive anymore. What are you … why are you laughing at me?”

Arthur scowled at Leon, even though he allowed himself to reluctantly be pulled into Leon's embrace. However, he did his best to not respond to Leon's kiss, wanting to get over that he wasn't happy with Leon's reaction.

“I'm laughing because I've never heard anything more ridiculous. Me not find you attractive anymore? Arthur, that couldn't happen. I've been attracted, more than attracted, to you for a lot longer than I should probably admit to and that isn't going to change now. And you're not fat, you're pregnant.”

Slightly mollified, Arthur responded eagerly to Leon's next kiss but he was definitely willing to sulk a little more if it got him more kisses like the one Leon was currently bestowing upon him in an attempt to soothe Arthur's hurt feelings .

In the end, Arthur wasn't going to lie, the amount of time that Leon had spent proving that he still found Arthur attractive had gone a long way to quieting Arthur's insecurities. He wasn't entirely convinced but he was hardly in a state to complain after Leon had brought him to orgasm four times and Arthur was capable of doing nothing but lying on the bed like a limp rag. What he did believe was Leon's promise that he would ensure that Arthur never had any reason to doubt that Leon still wanted him when he was heavy with child.

It stopped being quite so smooth sailing in the sixth month when Arthur was informed by Gaius that all training with the knights had to come to an end with immediate effect. Arthur was prepared to argue the pronouncement until Leon spoke up and played the seriously worried card – one of the only things that could make Arthur have second thoughts. Particularly when it was accompanied by a slew of kisses. In all honesty, Arthur's intention to argue against the decision was simply reflexive.

He knew that he shouldn't be continuing to train or work with a sword but it felt as though he'd given up so much already for the baby that he was desperately wanting to keep what little normality that he could. That didn't mean that he didn't want the baby. He did. What had started out as a duty had slowly started to change, particularly when Arthur and Leon had felt the baby move and kick for the first time. Arthur had found himself wanting this baby, more than he had ever thought possible. However, as Arthur's pregnancy had progressed, so had the impact that the pregnancy, that the baby, had had on his life.

His normal grace had disappeared. As the baby had grown, it had impacted on Arthur's sense of balance and he'd fallen on the training field more than he had when he was just starting out as a squire. Not only that but he was becoming increasingly clumsy and could no longer do any of the tricks with a sword that he had spent years working on. Considering the reputation that he'd built up, it was mortifying for him, especially as he hadn't wanted to tell anybody about the pregnancy so everybody was still clueless about his condition except for the people who truly needed to know. He knew that the rumour mill amongst the knights was running on overdrive between the fact that his chainmail could no longer hide his weight gain and his sudden loss of skill.

His unhappiness was further compounded by the fact that, with Arthur unable to leave Camelot, Uther had announced that all of Arthur's duties such as patrols and inspections of outposts would be taken by Leon. In Uther's defence, he was still in the dark about the true nature of the relationship between Leon and Arthur but even knowing that didn't help Arthur's mood. Mood swings seemed to well and truly hit him for the first time during his pregnancy and Arthur's mood vacillated wildly. He tended to swing between anger and, to his mortification, crying - mostly about the fact that Leon was away and not there to support him – and Merlin bore the brunt of it.

In an attempt to distract himself from the fact that Leon was away almost all of the time, Arthur threw himself into his other duties. He could sit in on council meetings and court petitions and his clumsiness didn't matter. It also meant that he could hide his burgeoning belly from everyone. Arthur was rather proud of the fact that he had managed to hide his pregnancy from everyone until this point but Arthur knew that he couldn't keep doing that forever. His luck had to run out at some point or other and it would become known that the Crown Prince was carrying the next heir of Camelot.

In the end, Arthur was nearing the end of a long day listening to petitions from residents of Camelot when he could feel himself growing dizzy. He shook his head as subtly as he could in an attempt to get back to normal but it didn't work. He found it harder and harder to concentrate on what was being said, darkness encroaching on his vision. The last thing that Arthur was aware of were the cries of shock and surprise as he crumpled to the floor, his hand automatically moving towards his belly as his cloak fluttered open to reveal his swollen form.

~*~

Of course, Arthur being Arthur, he couldn't go into labour without a bit of drama.

As had been the case since Arthur's fainting spell in front of the whole court, everyone had been hovering over Arthur in an attempt to ensure that nothing similar happened again. He could barely walk a few feet without somebody standing watch over his every move. Usually it was Merlin in addition to one of the other knights but, feeling suffocated, Arthur had dispatched with the knight and was only putting up with Merlin under sufferance. The only thing that was making the day bearable was the fact that Leon was expected back from a visit to the border outposts later that day.

Arthur had been having severe back pain for the last few days and then had woken up with cramps that morning that hadn't gone away as the day had progressed. In fact, they'd only become worse. Still, Arthur hadn't said anything, stoically continuing with his day and trying not to do anything to alert Merlin to the situation. In the end, that plan came to a dramatic end as they were making their way to a council meeting and Arthur came to a halt, feeling warm liquid soak through his trousers and onto the floor with a splash, drawing Merlin's attention.

“Arthur?! How long have you been in labour?”

“I'm not in labour _Mer_ lin. Don't be so stupid.”

“Well what on earth do you think that is? Your waters have just broken, dollop-head. Come on, we'd better get you back to your chambers. Who knows how quickly this is going to happen.”

Arthur had never been more grateful for Merlin as he promptly took control of the situation, collaring both a passing maid and a nearby guard for help.

“Run and get Gaius. Now! And send a messenger to the borders; we need Sir Leon back here as soon as possible.”

(~*~)

To say that Uther was unhappy about being exiled to the corridor outside Arthur's chambers was an understatement in the extreme. He hadn't expected to be in the room while Arthur gave birth – he hadn't done that with Ygraine when Arthur was being born – but he had expected a little more than to be left in the corridor. He had been even less impressed when his son's second-in-command had arrived at a run and had been immediately let into the room, accompanied by a no-nonsense explanation - from Arthur's manservant of all people – that Leon was the father so of course he was going to be allowed into the room. Uther had stumbled to a chair in shock. How had he missed that?

Although, it did explain more than a few things about both Arthur and Leon's behaviour over the last few months.

The instant that the piercing wail of a newborn was heard through the heavy wooden door, Uther was on his feet, hovering until Gaius appeared through the door.

“Well? Gaius?”

“You have your heir Uther, but it very nearly cost you your son.”

“But they're both well? Can I see them?”

“Your grandson is doing admirably well, Arthur will need time to recover. You may see them but only briefly. Both of them need their rest and Leon is more than capable of looking after them.”

Uther nodded, already half-way through the door, although he paused just inside the doorway to take in the sight in front of him. Arthur, looking incredibly pale and exhausted lay on the bed, his newborn son cradled in his arms and the man that Uther had previously thought of as just the first knight of Camelot wrapped around both of them. He had clearly made some noise unconsciously because both men looked up from gazing adoringly at their son.

“Arthur … Sir Leon.”

“Congratulations father, you have a grandson to continue the Pendragon line. I've done my duty to Camelot. But you can rest assured that, duty or not, I will never treat my son as you've treated me. I will never force him into doing anything like this. If you have any objections, then Leon and I have no compunction about leaving Camelot.”

“You cannot just leave Camelot Arthur, you are the Crown Prince.” Uther was spluttering even at the concept of Arthur leaving.

“I can and I will, if I have no other choice. I may be the Crown Prince but I'm also a father now and my son is my priority. Not just my duty, however he came into existence. Now, if you don't mind, Leon and I would like to spend some time with our son. In private.”


End file.
